Geographic mapping applications represent some of the most frequently used computer based applications. The underlying geographic maps often include various features, such as buildings, properties and landmarks in addition to roadways. The buildings, properties, landmarks and other features are represented within the geographic maps using geometric shapes.
Geometric shapes are placed within a corresponding geographic map proximate a corresponding road or roads. It is desirable to consistently position geometric shapes relative to a specific (x, y) coordinate location within a geographic map irrespective of whether the corresponding road segment geometry is available.